Shark Attack
by Narabeleth Du
Summary: Rika Sakata was your normal everyday marine biologist. That was until on day, a supposidly extict shark desides to rear it's ugly and huge head. After a terifying encounter with the beast. Rika finds herself smack dab in the middle of the FMA Universe. Ro


This is the result of being forced to watch the Jaws trilogy, and the Shark Attack Trilogy. Though the thought of a shark the size of an fing football field scares the s out of me, it makes for a great story (and a great way for my Mary-Sue, yes people MARY-SUE, to meet the hot guys of Fullmetal Alchemist.) I would like to point out that Rika IS NOT me. I'm a full-blooded American with absolutely no Japanese heritage. I'm just obsessed with the culture. Now….ON WITH THE SHOW!

Also, this story takes place around the Mariana Islands, on a made up island of Hana Huna (I know it sounds Hawaiian, it was the only thing I could come up with. Also, if Hana Huna is copyrighted, I apologize, I did not know.) For those who care, it also takes place over the **Mariana Trench.**

**Dislcaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did, do you think I would be writing fanfiction. Also, if I owned it, Maes would have not died (which he does not do in my story), so please do not sue.**

**Chapter 1:**

"In other news, the body of 18 year old, Jamie Preston was 

_discovered floating in Hana Huna Bay this morning. _

"_I could not believe it," Said Eron Fishel, the fisherman who found_

_Preston's body, "At first I thought it was some huge fish or something, but when my boat got close enough to it…gods, there was almost nothing left."_

_We just received news that Mayor Kusman sends his regards and sympathy to the family and friends of Ms. Preston, and that he will do all he can to prevent such an extreme boating accident from happening again."_

The TV shut off with a click as I leaned back into the chair. Boating accident. A fing boating accident! How the hell could the people believe that load of…Resisting the urge to bang my head on the nearest hard surface, I pulled one of the numerous case files given to me by Sheriff Langly on the 'boating accidents'. God, I swear he was the only sane person on this backwater island. Even though he didn't want my conclusions to these events to be true, he knew that shark attacks was a hell lot more probable than boating accidents. Now lets see…yep, all of the so-called, accidents shared the same kinds of wounds. Wounds that the blades of an engine motor could not cause, and if someone could find a boat that did, then I'd tear up my PhD and then eat it. Reaching down into the box, I grimaced as something sliced into my finger. Ouch, damn it…pulling out the culprit, my face split into a huge grin. It was a tooth. A shark tooth. A GREAT WHITE shark tooth to be specific. A frown quickly replaced my grin. A Great White? What the hell was one of those doing here in Hana Huna? Their normal feeding grounds were a couple hundred miles to the west of here, past the Hawaiian Islands and into the warmer waters of the Pacific Ocean. Pulling the tooth closer to my face, I took note that the tooth was a good two inches bigger than a normal Great White's tooth. I glanced down at my bleeding finger and grimaced. It was also a hell lot sharper too. I racked my brain, trying to remember if my parents had passed on any information that could help me with this 'little' problem. A tooth twice the size of a normal Great Whites and a lot sharper, I glanced down at the file, and can cut through two-inch fiberglass. Come on Rika, think, think…. I GOT IT! Running over to the pile of books on Marine life, I pulled out my grandfather's _Mythical Marine Life: Did they ever really exist?_ and opened the oversized book up. Lets see..Lock Ness Monster.. no, Kaima..no, Mermaids? A picture of Ariel tearing a person apart flashed in my mind. So not. I skimmed through the table of context when one of the illustrations caught my eye. Megladon, sounds promising.

"Megalodon was an ancient shark that may have been 40 feet

(12 m) long or even more. (There are a few scientists who estimate

that it could have been up to 50 or 100 feet (15.5 or 31 m) long!) This

is at least two or three times as long as the Great White Shark, but this is

only an estimate made from many fossilized teeth and a few fossilized

vertebrae that have been found. These giant teeth are the size of a person's

hand! No other parts of this ancient shark have been found, so we can only

guess what it looked like. Since Megalodon's teeth are very similar to the

teeth of the Great White Shark (but bigger and thicker), it is thought that Megalodon may have looked like a huge, streamlined version of the

Great White Shark."

I stared at the book, shocked. THIS is the thing that has been killing everyone! It was plausible but… I glanced over at the tooth; it wasn't big enough for forty footer. Could it be that it was a baby? Rubbing my head with my hand, I reached over and dialed my grandfather's number. Out of all my family, he would be the only one who would listen to me, everyone else would tell be to get my head out of the clouds.

"Moshi, moshi." A male voice greeted over the phone.

"Oji-chan!" I shouted, earning a chuckle from the old man. I could just picture it. My grandpa sitting in his red ratty high back chair wearing his green robe over the black satin PJ's I bought him last year. All around him would be mountains of books on sharks, his favorite subject. "I need your advice."

I could hear shuffling in the background as he changed positions. "What do you need, my child."

I hesitated, doubt filling my mind. Would my grandfather think I was insane? If he did, he could petition to have my PhD revoked and god knows the big-wings wanted to get me out of their hair.

"Rika?"

"Sorry, oji-chan. It's just…." I took a deep breath, "You know that book on mythical sea creatures you gave me."

"Yes, I do. Why?" He asked, intrigued.

"Well…IthinkHanaHunaisbeingattackedbyaMegalodon,oratleastababyone."I gasped, saying it all in one breath.

"Huh? Could you repeat that? I didn't catch a word of it."

I laughed, running a hand through my short blond hair. "I said I think Hana Huna is being attacked by a Megalodon, or at least a baby one." Unconsciously, I prepared myself for the threat of being institutionalized. I was shocked to hear the exact opposite.

"Really! Are you sure?" My grandfather asked, his voice full of excitement. "Rika, if what you're saying is true, you have just made the biggest discovery in ocean history."

A loud crash, followed by a curse came through t he line. "Umm, gramps. What are you doing?" I asked, praying that he hadn't just broken the vase my mother bought him last year. That thing had cost a fing fortune. As I waited for his reply, the door to my apartment burst open and my friend/co-worker Yumi Kamaski ran in.

"We have a problem." She panted, resting her hands on her knees. " A **REALLY** big problem." I blinked at the sudden intrusion. Did anyone ever knock anymore? Damn. "What is so important, Yumi. I'm talking to my grandfather at the moment." Another crash sounded over the phone. "Oji-chan?"

"I'm alright. Go help your friends and call me back later." I was met by the buzzing of a dead line. He hung up on me! Sighing I set the phone down and turned to my guest. "Lets go, Yumi. This had better be important."

I stared down at the whale in shock. The thing was bitten in half. A 20 foot killer whale was bitten in half! Beside me, I could hear Yumi gagging and turned to see her a nice shade of green. She could never stomach things like this. I often wondered what caused her to pick this profession anyways. Reaching into my pocket, I puled out a medical mask and sterile gloves, and strolled over to the corpse. As I studied the wound, a wave of pity washed over me. It wasn't a clean bite. Whatever did this to this poor whale had torn it apart. The pain must have been excrutiating. A flash of white shined within the bloody mess, and with extreame care, I exracted a tooth. An exact match to the one in my apartment. I was wrong. The shark had to be over forty feet to cause such damage. At that thought, all the blood left my face. This was really bad.

"Dr.Sakata." Sheriff Langly whispered, placing his large hand on my shoulder. "What is it?"

"Close the beaches, sheriff." I ordered, tunring toward my Jeep, leaving a stuttering police officer behind me. This was beyond my level. I needed to call in my parents.

"Close the…are you crazy Rika. It's the summer season!"

Closing my eyes, I turned back tpo the Sheriff. "There won't be a summer season, sir, if all the tourists are dead."

YAY! Chapter 1 is finished! I know, no sign if FMA yet, but I'm getting there. I'm aiming for next chapter, so please be patient. Also the information on the Melalodon is not mine, I found it on some website, that for some reason I cannot find. So, it's NOT mine.


End file.
